This invention relates generally to stamps and particularly to those which are used to provide a plurality of ink or embossed symbols in a straight line arrangement upon a medium such as paper or the like.
Stamps and other embossing devices are extremely well known in the art and exist in a virtually endless variety of shapes, styles and functions. While subject to substantial variation, the basic function of a stamp is to transfer a quantity of ink residing upon an inked symbol embossment or pad to a medium such as paper, cloth or the like. Stamps have been provided which are used in a brood area of human activity and have included use in commerce, play or amusement and the arts. When used in commerce stamps are convenient means for providing a commercially important image such as a date or address or other repeatedly utilized information upon a document thereby avoiding repetitive and tiresome writing or printing thereof. In commerce, stamps find particular use in authenticating a document. Often the legal authenticity of a document resides in its having a particular government agency or authenticating agent stamp embossed thereon.
When utilized in toy or play activities, stamps have been provided in a variety of configurations which contribute to the exercise and development of a child""s recognition and skill of shapes, color and sizes. Also stamps have been provided which require spelling activities further enhancing child development.
In the field of art and other decorative and creative activities, stamps have been provided which are used for serious artistic work often upon expensive and exotic media. Additionally, stamps have been provided for so-called xe2x80x9cstencilingxe2x80x9d activities upon wall surfaces. Still other stamps are used in providing a decorative trim such as a border or the like.
Perhaps one of the most pervasive types of stamps finding particular use in the toy or play activities or in the artistic activities described above is generally described as a xe2x80x9croller stampxe2x80x9d. While roller stamps have been fabricated using a variety of different structures, all generally include a rotatable roller, wheel or drum having an outer surface. The outer surface supports a plurality of raised symbols which may for example may include alphabet letters, numbers or other artistic icons such as hearts, diamonds, crosses and so on. A method of inking the embossing members of the stamp may include a simple stamp pad across which the roller is drawn or more complex so-called xe2x80x9cautomatic inkersxe2x80x9d which brush or feed ink to the embossing surfaces of the stamp. One such roller stamp presently available in the art for use by children in various play patterns is manufactured by Rose Art Industries Inc. under the name xe2x80x9cstamp doodlerxe2x80x9d which provides a generally cylindrical hand-held housing defining a hollow interior and supporting a rotatable stamp roller. The housing is open at one side to expose the outer surface of the stamp roller. A plurality of embossing elements having various symbols formed thereon are supported on the outer surface of the roller. A self inking mechanism is supported within the housing and operates to transfer ink to the embossing surfaces of the roller. In use, the child grips the housing and simply rolls the stamp roller across a medium such as paper or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,245 issued to Salisbury et al. sets forth a SELF-INKING ROLLER STAMP which includes a wheel having a raised printing surface and a housing supporting the wheel. The housing is configured to hold a porous point marker having its nib positioned to continuously ink the printing surface as the roller rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,394 issued to Swapp sets forth a PRINTING WHEEL FOR PRINTING LAYOUT MARKS having a plurality of marking pads supported upon the periphery of a cylindrical wheel which may be selectively raised into the wheel during alternate revolutions of the wheel. Opposed marking pads of a second type are individually manually positioned into and out of the exposed location to accommodate predetermined spacing of the marks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,918 issued to Enck sets forth a TOY PRINTING WHEEL having a housing supporting a rotating drum defining an outer cylindrical surface. The interior surfaces of the drum support visible indicia corresponding to the embossing pad on the outer surface of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,648 issued to Shih sets forth a ROLLER STAMP having a housing shaped to generally resemble a toy vehicle within which a frontal roller is rotatably supported. A plurality of rear wheels are supported at the rear of the housing. A rotatable inking pad is rotatable within the housing and is proximate to the frontal roller. The frontal roller defines various embossing pads and a quantity of ink is transferred thereto by the rotating ink roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,962 issued to Collier sets forth a SPECIAL EFFECTS ROTATING RUBBER STAMP having a rotatable drum supporting a plurality of embossing thereon and a handle for manipulating the roller. The handle supports a sound effects generator which produces sounds as the stamp is rolled across a printing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,627 issued to Imamaki sets forth a CYLINDRICAL STAMP having a ring-like member and an ink impregnated body provided about the outer periphery of the ring-like member. A perforated stencil is supported about the outer periphery of the ink impregnated body. The stencil defines a desired pattern permitting ink to flow outwardly through the stencil openings for transfer to a printing medium such as paper or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,749 issued to Ryan sets forth a SIGN PRINTER for use in road way printing having a wheel supporting a plurality of embossing pads on the periphery thereof. A paint roller is rolled against the outer periphery of the wheel transferring paint to the pads. As the supporting vehicle moves the wheel is rotated upon the underlying road surface transferring a printed image thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,500 issued to Takami et al. sets forth a STENCIL STAMP while U.S. Pat. No. 640,449 issued to Cressler sets forth a STAMP WITH CHANGEABLE FACE both of which are illustrative of commercially used stamps.
While the forgoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more improved interesting and easy to use stamp devices.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provided an improved roller type stamp. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved roller type stamp which facilitates the interchangeability of stamped symbols in a simple and effective manner.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a roller stamp comprising: a generally cylindrical housing having an open side defining an edge; a roller rotatably supported within the housing such that a portion of the roller is exposed beyond the edge, the roller having an arcuate fence; a plurality of symbol pads each having means for attachment to the fence; and a multi-faceted element rotatably supported by the roller having a plurality of symbol elements each selectively positionable in arcuate alignment with the symbol pads by rotation of the multi-faceted element.